NonPerfect
by BlackRoseHooker
Summary: The face of a lover is an unknown, precisely because it is invested with so much of oneself. It is a mystery, containing, like all mysteries, the possibility of torment.-James Baldwin There more to the Cell story then we know.


Arthur Intro: Hello world or should I say Whhhhhaaaattttttt uuuuppppppppp! LOL This is my first fanfiction I've always wanted to type up some random silly story for any readers to enjoy or laugh at. Am very nervous and excited to join this site but most importantly I hope I'll meet some wonderful people in this journey am taking. Growing up I've become such a cartoon fan watching Dexter's Lab, Ed Edd & Eddie, Johnny Bravo, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, Ranma ½, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Tom & Jerry, Looney Toons, Scooby Doo, etc. The most memorable cartoon would hands down be Dragon Ball Z I've been a nonstop fan for years! Reasons as to why I love this anime to death it's the only show that ever as a kid got me screaming and jumping while watching it, come on you know you did as well. (Unless am the only crazy one here heheh) My mother would ground me every time she saw me watching the show thinking it's bad for my health. (NEVER!) Dragon Ball was a great story but once Dragon Ball Z arrived it was something else something bigger. If your wonder what saga is my fav it's the Android and Cell saga cuz I love science! To me it was the freshest plot they had the Androids, Dr. Gero, Vegeta going super saiyan, BulmaXVegeta, Future Trunks, time traveling, and the best CELL! (All 3 form I LOVE!) There so many reasons as to why his my fav but that would be too long to read and I doudt you would want to read that.

Arthur Note: First things first am not going give anything away for now. One thing I'll let you know the beginning starts in Timeline 4 then to Timeline 3 for those of you who are confused please read this link before you start reading my story. wiki/Alternate_Timeline

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Timeline Three

It was over, it was a long road of suffering and pain but he accomplished his long planned goal. Trunks hoped the day would come where he and many could sleep without the fear of death and at last it has arrive, it was almost to real to believe but they were at last facing peace. Looking back at the long two years of traveling from the past and future it's hard to take in all that has happen, but he was full of delight that they the Z fighters have won.

Traveling to the past to Age 767, to warn the Z fighters about the powerful Androids that could poissably end their lives. Trunks also came across a most helpful item, a set of blueprints of the Androids design found in Dr. Gero's hidden lab. With that he left them in the hands of his genius mother Bulma of the past, knowing if anyone could understand the design it was her. Soon he traveled back to his timeline Age 786 with a copy of the prints giving them to his mother of the future. With her smarts she manage to find a way to end the Androids for good by creating a device to shut them down, on his own he succeed ending the nightmare.

Knowing it still wasn't over Trunks once again with the device traveled to the past Age 767. Once there it wasn't going as well as he wished both Android 17 & 18 were much too strong for the Z fighters. Even Goku and Vegeta seemed to have met the end, until Trunks malfunctioned both Androids with the device. Saving the Z fighters from near death and saving another timeline from Dr. Gero's creations. Just when it all seemed to have ended it seemed Dr. Gero had other plans to end Earth. Not so long after the defect of 17 & 18 they were soon ambushed. By Android 13, 14 & 15 learning even with Dr. Gero long dead his super computer had created these Androids to finish the job. Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo fought with all their strength knowing they were not going lose after coming so far. It wasn't an easy fight but manage with every last power was left to use, 13, 14, and 15 were destroyed along with Dr. Gero's computer.

Over looking all that has happen, Trunks knew the real hero was his dear mother. It seemed Bulma always was the true saver first with creating the time machine then the device, he couldn't be more proud of her. No hurry to return to his timeline, Trunks stayed for a while to celebrate with the others plus for other reasons the time machine needed some fixing here and there. After about a week's rest it was time to return knowing his mother of the future was probably worried sick. It hurt him to tell the others that he would not return, it would be his last time using the time machine seeing it has done its purpose. It sadden him the fact it would also be the last time he would see his friends even worse not to see his father Vegeta and Goku again. Trunks had done his purpose in the past and for now was no longer needed there. Anymore time traveling would change the past too much as he saw it.

He waved his final goodbyes to everyone as he entered the time machine. It seemed as if it were brand new, thanks to his mother and grandfather. It was an early morning with everyone showing up to say their final goodbyes to Trunks before taking off. He didn't want to leave but at the same time he wanted to leave it was hard on him on both sides.

"Have a safe trip Trunks, mommy loves you!" Were the last words he heard before disappearing from sight.

Time traveling by now wasn't an easy feeling to Trunks. It starts with a bright flash almost blinding next complete darkness then endless shooting colored lights flying from every direction as if he entered into a computer. Soon followed by loud unknown sounds it made the hairs on his neck stand up. It wasn't what he saw or heard from time traveling that made him uneasy but the feeling of being in an unknown place the feeling of loneness, even the idea he could get stuck here never to see his dear mother again just frighten him.

As much as it saddens him, he hoped it would be the last time he had to travel from different time periods. Trunks has done his only purpose, to stop the past from becoming the same nightmare he has lived most of his life. He couldn't bear to see the same event happen twice, but also had another reason to travel to the past. To see his own father Vegeta, alive and well with his own eyes he will never forget that. About the time Trunks was just a baby Vegeta was long dead, killed in battle by Android 18, a battle too much for the Saiyan Prince. Never having the chance to know his father only imaging what he was like. Now that he has met his father he wasn't anything he imaged his father would be, uneasy to talk to, uneasy to look straight in the eye, tough to the bone, rude with his words and showed almost no compassion when it came to his family's safety. Over all he was still proud of his father for being a true fighter seeing that he choice to defend earth from the Androids even if it seemed it was just for his own pride. Somehow it still led for the young Saiyan to believe that Vegeta deep down loved his family.

Too deep in thought Trunks suddenly realize he has arrived home seeing the bright stars in the night sky. He laughed with joy knowing it was the beginning of a new start, a start for peace. With Dr. Gero and the Androids long gone Earth was no longer in danger, now left with its people in safety.

___-Am here mom I've made it back thanks to you am home, man do I have so much to tell you!-_

An idea pop in his overjoyed mind thinking he should surprise his mother knowing he would love to see her reaction once he was home. Seeing the time machine before her son didn't seem right to start the new generation of freedom, no he felt it was more right to see her only son first. He could just picture it know, mother deep in sleep she suddenly awakes from a knock on her door. Wondering who could it be this late at night but starts rushing to the door once she realizes her dear son was home safe probably crying and yelling out his name with happiness. Just thinking of her open arms would tell Trunks that its safe now and could look to a brighter future.

___-Alright, no more day dreaming I should look for a clear spot to park for now.-_

Looking around for a safe parking spot wasn't easy seeing his been flying past an endless rocky mountain area. He couldn't take the chance of parking in the mountains thinking the ship may be too heavy to handle may led to an avalanche. He just couldn't risk it, Trunks just sign knowing he would have to park outside of West City he hoped nobody would notice his arrival.

After a couple minutes of flying in darkness he finally got the first sight of West City. He laughed at the sight seeing the citizens have started to rebuild the once ghost town. He never thought the day would come where the city would be restored as it once was. Even seeing the signs of lights in the buildings was too good to be true. Even some green has started to grow again; soon the city could have a park with families walking their dogs, couples taking a walk while holding hands and maybe even BBQs.

Trunks stopped after finally spotting a suitable area just behind some abandoned buildings. At last landing he took in the deep breath of the air as the cape opened feeling the fresh heavenly breeze. It was a new smell, unusual when he was here the air smelled of smoke and burned rubber but that was long gone. He jumped out landing with the same smile his had since he left from the past but slowly it began faded.

There was something wrong about tonight it was quiet too quiet even for tonight something didn't feel on track. He looked around and realizes, everywhere scattered all over the ground clothes, there was left over clothes all over the place. What was the meaning of this, what was going on? What event has taken place here?

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HELP! SOM..." The yelling of a woman could be heard just behind Trunks. He slowly turned his head confused on what's happening. What has happen here since he was gone, and more importantly what was the reason for the scattered clothes?

"Whose there, whoever you have captive let her GO! Show YOURSELF!" turning his whole body now facing a dark cave alley. He could sense an unknown presents it was strange, Trunks couldn't point out what it was. His eyes suddenly widen in shocked he couldn't get himself to believe what he was sensing it was Goku. Piccolo next Vegeta then Krilln, but how could that be it's impossible.

"Help...Meee...Please..." The same voice spoke only much weaker than before. A deep laughter was soon followed after echoing in the darkness. It made the hairs on Trunks body stand straight up. It didn't sound like anybody or anything his heard before, that voice, that laughter it was uneasy it didn't feel right.

Suddenly a tall figure slowly made its way out from the shadows. Trunks gasps at what he saw, what stood in front of him sure wasn't human or anything his seemed before. First thing that caught his eyes was its green skin but it didn't look like skin almost like a shell covered in black spots. He also notices a pair of large wings much like a beetles and a long tail with a skin colored tip. The face was almost bug-like with a bird-like beak and two horns that began from his forehead, adding extra inches to its almost 8 foot frame. Narrow bright pinks eyes stared at Trunks as if he were a freshly cooked meal.

"What..? Who are you! What do you want?" Trunks positioning himself as anger began to take over. The tall creature didn't speak a word just continued to eye the young Sailyn.

Then in the darkness Trunks noticed a movement just behind the green figure. He couldn't tell what it was trying to keep his eyes on the creature. Next he heard a painful cry, of a woman the yelling from earlier it seemed she was still alive. Trunks couldn't see her face clear enough but he had to save her from this unknown threat.

"Don't you worry miss, I'll get you out of this alive, you hear me!" Pulling out his sword the same that took the lives of Frieza and King Cold not too long ago.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, Trunks," Finally specking, laughing as it crossed its arms. Shocked by his words Trunks couldn't bring himself to respond.

___-What? Have I've met this thing before, no it can't be how does he even know my name?-_

Not wanting to waste anymore time Trunks suddenly charged at the creature with his sword high in place ready to strike. He swigged his weapon with all this strength but missing the creature to Trunks surprise he was much too fast. Without any warning Trunks felt a powerful strike from behind knocking him to the ground his sword flying out of his hands. Trunks tired to get back on his feet, but instead was pulled up by the creature by its tail around his neck. Slowly the creature began to suffocate Trunks.

Trunks tried to release himself from the green monsters grasp, he didn't want to die not like this. Slowly, painful, his skin began to turn as he began to lose his vision. Trunks barely noticed the woman coming out from the shadows slowly making her way to them he also noticed she was walking with a cane in her right hand.

"G...get away...save your...self, RUN!" She didn't seem to be listening or aware of what's happen, she had no fears in her green eyes. With each step she took Trunks engery was fading away. Trunks couldn't allow this monster to harm him or the woman. He could feel his neck beginning to break apart, the pain was unreal. He shut his eyes feeling at any moment his eyeballs were going jump right out of him.

"What are you waiting for Cell? Annihilate him already!" Trunks open his eyes in shocked to hear that come from the woman. He couldn't speck the creatures was much too strong, it was ending his life.

___-What! Did she just order this monster to finish me? But, but why? Who is she? They trapped me it was a trap? How could I be so foolish? NO! NOOOOO!-_

"Yes, my name Cell please don't forget it in the afterlife where you'll meet your mother," Breaking Trunks neck with his last words. "Step one complete my dear and I must congratulate on your acting not too bad," Laughing at his words as he tossed aside Trunks lifeless body.

"If that was directed to evolve into a childish joke your off Cell, but yes, impaled Trunks is complete," She in her early 50s, skinny to the bone, long misty black hair but somewhat a mix of a deep purple, gray skin aging with wrinkles beginning to form, standing tall close to 5'11. She was wearing a long white lab robe, old styled jeans, pair of brown flats and long dark blue shirt with Red Ribbon Army logo.

___-Ah my dear with your smart words, it seems you'll never be pleased, but no matter I still have use of you for now.-_

She threw Cell a very cold glare as she made her way to the timemachine. She walked with an unblance pase with the help of her cane seeing as she wasn't much of a walker.

___-So this is the machine that woman Bulma has build, have to give her my apprectation and to think she mantaited such higher education then me.-_

She made her way into the machine looking over the system. It wasn't as difficult knowing she could understand a simple remote control when she saw one.

"Well, well Bulma wasn't as useless as portrait as I imaged, Cell it seems your long perpose is closer then you wished," smiling at the creature as it extracted what was left of the young dead sayian's life force.

"Then I believe I should be the one in your position leaving this exited lands, I've grown impatient my dear," Making his way to the timemachine. "Am sorry to sound so inexperienced," seeing her joy fade by his words.

"I'll let you know Cell, you become too entrap with your ambition, cooperate you naïve test tube," Raising her voice making herself clear. "Besides I've completed your location March 18, Age 763, 10:23pm Sector 1050 West, knowing where I was that hour and knowing you'll have to reform back to your pupal stage the timing it's sublime," As Cell stood on the timemachine steps waiting for her to finsih.

"On a fun fact to know what were your actions in this certain location my dear?" chuckling at his questions

"As if that fact is not an important fact, but this is," reaching into her coat pockets and handing over a small object rapped around by a single paper to Cell. "Take this UBS with you, It's meant to be given to my past self knowing it would come to help Dr. Gero's work,"

"You have my word my dear, It's the least I could do after informing me about Trunk's time creation,, I do thank you," Studying the object in his hands

"Pitiful thank you am bestow this evening, as much as I yearn to travel to the past am of no need in this mission it's in your hands now," Making her way out of the ship but suddenly is stopped by Cell. Holding her down into place laughing with his tail just above her.

"Hahaha, Well my dear there is a way you can come if you so desire," Eyeing her waiting for her respose. She eyeing him back as if she didn't mind his action.

___-Her eyes there's no sign of fear, why doesn't she fear me? My dear I would never understand you weak earthlings.-_

"What are you so patient about? I knew sooner or later you'll get to this, get it over with, Oh don't forget to activate the timemachine by pushing this red button got that imformation down?" Cell felt his anger growing by her words piercing his long black nail into her ageing skin.

"You are impossible to understand my dear," Without saying another Cell pierced his tail into her back extracting her life force. "Goodbye, Kaida," With her figure becoming thinner and thinner by the second.

She grimed her teeth not wanting to show much emotion in this action not even stunned. She slowly lifted her fading face to Cell and slowly reviled a small smile.

___-You really believe am in pain you imbecile bug, I know am going die now and am felicitous, those pink eyes, ha, your work Dr. Gero will be...-_

"Perfect...," Her last words as she disappeared into thin air with her clothes falling into the time machine.

___-Not the reaction I was looking for how disappointing, Kaida your life force lives inside my almost complete body not much of a goodbye as I see I'll be seeing you again, but I should think of other ideas of how to kill you for my own pleasure-_

He closed his eyes focusing into a deep meditation. Slowly a bright glow formed around his body, next he grew to much smaller figure as he made his way into the ship. Remembering Kaida's words his eyes found the red button, pushing it the ship cape closed as the system began to wake. He felt the machine beginning to raise from the ground he wasn't sure what to expect next. About up twenty feet in the air the time machine turned to face the empty sky then a flash of light soon followed.

Disappearing form sight.

* * *

Yes Trunks of Timeline 3 dies mahahahahahahah! Well if you've seen the show he does anyway by Imperfect Cell if you don't recall that event please watch the episode of Imperfect Cell vs Piccolo. If you have no clue on what am telling you about the 4 different timeliness please take your time to read this page first you'll thank me later I was also confused on the timeline as well. wiki/Alternate_Timeline Again this is my first story I know it's bad or whatever it's pointed out to be in your eyes. Please review I would love to see your thoughts so far!

**Coming Soon Chapter 2: Kaida**


End file.
